Old friend Old foe
by ethereal girl
Summary: NT Season 3. Christian searches for answers with an unlikely person – Grace Santiago. Oneshot


**Nip/Tuck**

"**Old friend – Old foe"**

**Summary  
**Christian searches for answers with an unlikely person – Grace Santiago.  
One-shot

**Timeline  
**Some when after episode "Abby Mays"

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own anything about Nip/Tuck.

**A/N  
**I haven't seen the third season of Nip/Tuck yet, I just found snippets about it in the net. Maybe some things don't fit but please don't beat me up over it.  
This is my first try at a N/T fan fiction, so please let me know what you like, dislike.  
I was somewhat disturbed when I heard about the episode Abby Mays. That's my way of dealing with it.

English is not my first language – so please bear with the inevitable mistakes. The story is un-betaed, only what I and my word processor were able to do.

-----------------------------

Grace Santiago was sitting at her desk, working on some files. It was nearly 6 pm and she was still in her office. Since she opened her own practice some months ago, work was increasing steadily. She had thought that with her own enterprise she would have greater freedom to arrange the work how she needed it. Obviously she had been wrong.

Many of the patients she had been treating at her former employer had chosen to stay with her. That had surprised and pleased her all the same. It was a good thing she could start with an existing stock of customers. The only downside was now she was working longer hours than before, without the possibility to shift some of it to a colleague.

She didn't look up when she heard the light knock at the door, at the moment hastily scribbling the suggested treatment for a patient in his file. Her assistant probably wanted to go home.

"It's ok Sue, you can go home now. I'll lock up later."

"I already sent her home, "a male voice answered her, and she could hear the smirk in his voice, "Told her I'll look after you."

Grace's head shot up. Taken by surprise she starred at the intruder unbelievingly.

Christian Troy stood coolly directly in front of her desk. He wore one of his perfectly fitting Armani suits. The dress shirt unbuttoned just enough to add the casual lightness to his outfit. His hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him and his smile seemed to be not exactly as brightly as she remembered it, but still arrogance was dripping off him like moist.

Grace mastered to control her surprise and squinted her eyes. She hadn't expected to see him ever again, and certainly not in her own office.

"You took the right to sent home my assistant?" She scowled at him. "Mind you, this is my office."

She closed the file, put it on the desk, stood up and walked around the desk briskly, her tight short black skirt moving softly around her swaying hips.

"Come on Grace, don't be snappish. I could be a potential patient, shouldn't you treat your customer's more nicely?" he asked not really serious.

She didn't miss his glance wandering down her breasts towards her hips onward to her legs and down to the high heels she liked to wear. Obviously Christian Troy hadn't changed at all in these 2 years after she had left McNamara/Troy.

"But then I remember you had this attitude already when working for me." Christian continued.

Grace chose to ignore the provocative expression on his face. She passed him by heading for her assistant's desk, but throwing a glance over her shoulder she contradicted him.

"I worked for McNamara/Troy, not for you, "she knew he always liked to think of it as Troy/McNamara and that it annoyed him that she stuck to it the other way round.

"And it was Sean who hired me. I would have never started working there if you had been the one doing the job interview."

She didn't need to see his face to know that she was pushing his buttons. It just came to her naturally. Grace reached the door and opened it. Sue was packing up her things in to her large shoulder bag.

"Sue," Grace addressed her assistant with a stern voice making her stop. She was about to give her a piece of her mind, why she would listen to some unknown man instead of her boss.

"I'm as good as gone, "Sue smiled at Grace conspiratorially, "her glance darting shortly to Christian Troy, who had come up behind Grace, "don't let yourself be disturbed."

Sue grinned at Grace's confused face. Sue liked her boss but had the impression Grace was too picky about men. The half year she had been working for Grace none of the guys courting Grace, which were some, had made it past her armour.

Grace always complained that they were not smart enough, too boring, too bad looking, to good looking, married, uncommitted. Grace always came up with an excuse.

"What..," slowly Grace thought she began to understand. Obviously Christian Troy had made her assistant believe that he was her boyfriend or at least a friend.

"What did he tell you?" Grace demanded sharply and put her hands on her hips.

Sue looked surprised at Grace's angry expression. "Ah, just that he is a friend of yours?" she asked tentatively, "and you'd be happy to see him."

Sue's glance sought for his eyes, seeking help. But he was undisturbed. It looked like he wasn't bothered at all with Grace's imminent outburst.

Christian had told her that Grace would be overjoyed to see him. Maybe the guy had miscalculated and probably she should have asked her boss before sending him in.

Christian was standing right behind Grace. He bent down and softly whispered in her ear. He didn't bother that Sue could understand him as well.

"Don't be mad at her, you know me."

As he said this, his hand was slowly gliding down her spine, coming to a halt on her butt. It was his teasing and self-assured tone that always vexed Grace. Besides his breath was caressing her neck as was his hand on her bum. She didn't like that she enjoyed it.

"I'm sorry Grace, "Sue apologized with a small voice, "I thought I do you a favour."

Sue was oblivious to Christians' hand slipping down Grace's backside. He was now caressing her between her legs lightly, a smug smile on his face.

Sue finished packing her things and put on her jacket to leave.

"Do you want me to call security to get him out?" she offered, shooting a dark look at the guy who just smiled in her face.

"No," Grace cut her short, "but we will talk about this tomorrow."

There was no way she would let her assistant know what was going on behind her back, literally. The sooner Sue was gone the sooner she could tell Christian off.

Sue nodded guiltily and fled the room. "Bye, "she greeted shortly and shot the guy another indignant look.

He had put her into trouble with her boss, by wheedling her into letting him into Grace's office without an appointment. He obviously was a slick bastard.

As soon as the door closed behind Sue, Grace turned around and pushed Christian away from her fiercely. He backed off two steps and looked at her questioningly and a little surprised.

"How dare you?" she hissed at him but at the same time she couldn't deny that his little game had turned her on. Her brown eyes burnt into his blues.

"You know that I could sue you for this? That's sexual harassment." she threatened.

"If you didn't like it, why didn't you call your assistant for help?" he asked mockingly and stepped nearer again.

Near enough for Grace to notice his strong masculine scent. She refused to step back, and folded her arms over her chest, determined to hold her place. But already she felt herself faltering under his sensual glance. His self-confidence angered and attracted her at the same time.

"I don't want Sue, or anyone, to know that I used to know you," she bit at him. "I'm a decent woman with a good reputation."

"And I'm discreet," he promised her with a husky voice just before he bent down and kissed her demandingly, pulling her only slightly resisting body towards him.

For a moment Grace struggled about what to do. But then it was Christian Troy. Nothing would follow from this. She made no commitment with this. It was going to be only sex, straightforward sex and as she remembered heavenly good sex.

Furthermore she was kind of hungering for it. Not many men worked up the courage or the will to break through the protective wall of her sharp quips.

She reached for his neck and pulled him down to her, her hands wandering over his muscular shoulders. She parted her lips to allow him in and met his teasing tongue fervently.

Christian didn't waste any time. He pushed up her skirt, fingering her naked thighs and impatiently ripping of her briefs.

Grace in return opened his shirt buttons hastily. His jacket had already made its way to the floor.

Suddenly he pulled back and grinned at her playfully, "Ever done it on a shrinks' couch, sweetheart?"

"I don't mix up work and … private things," Grace answered short of breath, unhappy that he had stopped caressing her.

She rummaged at Christian's belt eagerly, stroking the growing bulge in his trousers hard. It made him moan with pleasure. Not far later his slacks and shorts followed his jacket to the floor.

A wicked smile crossed Christian's face. "Well you if you must you can try to analyze me, "he motioned with his head towards the couch," there."

He tugged Grace after him without waiting for an answer and pulled her onto his lap, her thighs straddling his waist.

---------

When Grace caught her breath and was able to think straight again, she found Christian eyeing her up with a satisfied expression. His hands rested lightly on her hips.

Suddenly she felt queasy sitting on him with her private parts exposed like that. She entangled herself from Christian quickly and stood up turning her back to him. She knew the shame she felt was out of place because Christian was going to forget about this encounter as soon as the sweat on his body had dried.

Christian watched her retreat with an unreadable expression, before he got up too, pulling up his shorts and zipping up his slacks. Then he turned walking over to retrieve his jacket.

Grace used the privacy his back offered her to rearrange herself. She picked up her panties and pulled down her skirt. She continued with slipping into her bra and blouse. When Grace turned around she found Christian standing next to her desk. He had already rearranged himself and looked like nothing hat happened.

"_He certainly has practice in getting in and out of his clothes quickly, "Grace mused. _

She walked over, trying to make an impression of lightness, she didn't quite feel. Her own longing had overthrown her mind. In retrospect she wasn't sure having sex with Christian had been such a good idea. The last time had earned her an AIDS test and some days of gruesome uncertainty. Too bad such memories only surfaced after doing something inconsiderate.

Grace sighed and tried to straighten down her tousled hair with her fingers. Still fighting with her unruly hair she reached her desk and sat down at it. Christian looked at her with a warm smile, which surprised her.

"You look fine, that little uncontrollable streak suits you."

He had obviously watched her futile war against her wilful curls. Unsure she looked at him.

"Why are you niece to me? What do you want from me?" She asked him and it sounded sharper than she had intended.

"Can't you just accept a compliment Grace?" he asked coolly and added leering, "What I normally go for with complimenting women I already got."

Grace shot him a punitive look for his adolescent behaviour. But Christian sat down in the chair opposite her nonchalantly. She was about to scold him for his presumptuousness but he continued before she had a chance to say something.

"Is she a niece of yours? She looks somewhat like you. And with that smile of hers she is going to twist men around her little finger." Christian had grabbed the photo from her desk and looked at it interested.

It showed Grace, her arms around a small girl with a tangle of dark curly hair and sky-blue eyes. Both were laughing happily.

Christian's heart almost tore apart at the sight. He remembered being together with Wilbur. Everyone got someone to love sooner or later. But not him. He probably didn't deserve it, he thought darkly.

Grace was surprised he remembered she had sisters who already had kids. She hadn't expected that he had paid attention to what she had told him the evening when they had met accidentally in that bar some years ago.

"I guess, "Grace agreed with a small smile. "I'm just glad that at the time she will be interested in men, you will be far too old for anything."

"I'll never be too old for that," Christian assured her laughing artificially and quenching the dark thoughts that had sprung up in his mind. It was easier to hold on to his façade of aloofness.

"You now the saying that frequent sex keeps you young. Considering my ambitious approach towards the topic, I practically can't grow old."

"You are unbelievable," Grace shook her head at his attitude.

"Besides she is not my niece, she is my daughter," Grace informed him. She wasn't sure why she told him this. On the other hand, why shouldn't she.

"Your daughter?" Christian repeated with big eyes. Grace could tell he was totally surprised at her news.

"Is that so unbelievable?" she asked stung.

"No, not at all," Christian appeased. "But what does Mr. Santiago say to the fact you screw other men?"

Grace watched his glance drop down to her hands. There was no wedding band.

"There is no Mr. Santiago, "she told him evenly.

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised, "Christian said and Grace lifted an inquisitive eyebrow.

"And that is why?" she asked pointedly, crossing her legs.

"I imagined you as the formal type of woman. Someone who likes everything in good order. I mean going from courting to marriage, buy a house, have kids, get a dog. That kind of life."

"Well Christian that just proves you don't know me at all," Grace snubbed at him.

She leant forward and snatched the photo from his hand. With ostentation she put it back on its place on her desk. Then she settled back in the safety of her stool.

"So why are you really here? It is late and I need to go home." She challenged him again. She was getting tired of their skirmish.

Christian shoved a sheet of paper towards her. "Your assistant made me fill this out."

Grace looked uncomprehendingly at the blue form. Slowly she reached for it and read its content.

"It's one of my patient forms," she stated confused, "but why did you fill it out? I know your opinion about my profession."

"I need to ask you something personal and I prefer it to be confidential," Christian shrugged. Christian knew how to push her buttons too.

"And you don't think I could keep a secret?" Grace countered offended.

"As a matter of fact Grace, I know you can't. You ratted us on to Sean, so excuse me for being more carefully this time around." Christian smirked at her, which got Grace worked up again.

Determined she shoved the patient form back at him. "I won't have you as my patient Christian, "she told him firmly," I have made a rule for myself after working with you. I will never sleep with one of my patients. And since we did just that, I won't treat you."

A sly smile crossed Christian's face and Grace knew he was not giving up on the topic.

"You didn't sleep with a patient Grace, because I'm not your patient until you sign the patient form in acceptance. So technically there is no problem with your rules." He challenged and shoved the form back at her with emphasis.

"You are splitting hairs Christian, "Grace answered reproachfully.

"Besides I'm not taking on hopeless cases, "she held up her hand as he was about to answer something, "and additionally I don't want to be privy in your womanizing."

Defiantly she shoved the sheet back at him. Christian starred at her for a moment, like considering his options.

"I don't want a regular treatment Grace. I just need your professional and honest opinion about something. I'm sure as hell not spending a fortune on resting on your couch. After all, it's not that comfy," he added smirking.

Grace didn't react to his tease but looked at him pensively. "So this is a one time thing?"

An amused smile played his lips. "The consultation definitely. The other thing, "he smiled mischievously at her and cast a sideway glance at the couch," depends on you."

"Just for a moment I thought you have grown up a bit, Christian, "Grace said disappointedly, "I guess I was wrong."

"Probably, "Christian agreed with her, "wouldn't be the first time."

She scratched her head. "If it's the only way to get rid of you…".

Grace snatched a pen and signed his patient form quickly. "Happy now?" She threw the pen carelessly on the desk again.

"Completely," Christian didn't smile this time.

"So tell me what is bothering you so much we had to go through all of this," she urged him.

Expectantly Grace leant forward and looked at him attentive. She had to by now she was very curious about what he would tell her.

Christian looked at her like he was measuring her up.

"I chose you because you know me a bit, "he started. "And I know you wouldn't lie to me just to protect me from the truth, no matter what it is –right?"

Grace just nodded. Somehow she got a bad feeling about this. He was really making her nervous with his innuendos. But the professional in her kept the upper hand and she stayed quiet, patiently waiting for his convenience.

The moment she had accepted him as patient, she had switched into doctor mode. She would try to understand anything he told her, however appalling, shocking or disgusting it could be. And with Christian she could imagine quiet a lot.

Lost in her own musing she hadn't noticed Christian had stood up. He was standing at the window now, looking over the dark city showing his back to her.

Night has fallen unbeknownst to her. Grace switched on her desk light but it gave just a small spot on her notes and left Christian in the dusk.

He started talking in a low voice, so void of any emotion that it startled Grace.

"I met this woman, a patient of mine, some weeks ago. She was ugly and fat and wanted me to make her beautiful. I did a great liposuction, sucking out some litres of fat from her body, enlarged her breasts, tightened her ass, but her face was hopeless. I told her exactly that. Anyway she had a crush on me. I rejected her at first but finally I gave in and sex with her. She called me a sadist afterwards."

He turned around sharply. "Do you think I'm a sadist?"

His question hung in the air creating a heavy silence. Grace knew he was anxiously waiting for her answer. He looked at her with a mixture of pleading, fear and self-loathing.

"You will have to tell me in more detail why she called you a sadist. It probably wasn't only because you dumped her after having your way with her, was it?" Grace queried.

"I feared you would ask that," Christian acknowledged and Grace was surprised he would concede any kind of weakness. Holding her gaze he continued monotonously.

"I made her wear a paper bag over her head while screwing her from behind. I told her I wouldn't do it if I had to see her ugly face."

Grace was shocked how far he had gone and contemplated her answer thoroughly. Just some minutes ago, when they had been making out on her couch, he had been passionate and sexual aggressive but mindful to her needs. She still couldn't figure out what made Christian Troy tick.

"That was cruel, "she stated, "but it doesn't make you a sadist automatically. Did you enjoy it? I mean did you feel lust by humiliating her?"

"No, "Christian answered like he was talking about someone else, "I was angry. At me, at her, angry at everyone and everything. I needed to get it out of my system. Didn't work by the way."

He ran his hand through his hear in a desperate gesture.

"Hurting others because you are hurting yourself doesn't relief you, "Grace advised him, "You have to acknowledge why you are angry and work past it."

Grace could imagine several reasons why he was angry. She had heard about the Carver attack on Christian and Sean along with Christian's short term arrest. It was no secret that there business was going downwards as a result of it.

She also knew Christian's fiancé left him at the altar not long ago. She had wondered how any woman could be as crazy as wanting to marry Christian Troy. Apparently the woman had come to her senses in time.

Grace wasn't reading the yellow press herself. But her hairdresser kept her informed about the latest gossip in Miami. And Christian Troy had been in it frequently over the last months. Since the whole Carver case McNamara/Troy had attracted much public attention.

She felt sympathy with him and it slipped into her voice. That was a mistake.

"I don't need your pity, "Christian spat at her forcefully, "or your smart verdicts! All I want from you is a straight answer. Do you think I am a sadist or not!"

He became louder and stepped nearer to her desk with every single word. Now he was standing right in front of her, his hand clenched into fists, his face contorted in rage.

"Give me a professional answer for once goddamit!" Christian yelled at her agitated.

Grace was taken aback by his outburst, but her professionalism won and she didn't show any of it. She appeared calm and composed.

"I don't think you are a sadist Christian, but it looks like you have a warped way of dealing with anger. You should over think how you deal with your emotions," Grace said in a very calm voice, "It is not healthy the way you do it. "

"Thanks for the tip, "Christian said sarcastically.

He reached into his pocket and threw a 100 dollar note on her desk. "That's all I wanted from you".

Grace looked at him scandalized.

Christian turned and left Grace's practice hurriedly without another word or glance at her.

Grace looked after Christian dumbfounded for some moments. Then her glance slid to the picture of her daughter. Christian was right. Kelly had a capturing smile. The same smile, Christian Troy, her biological father had.

The AIDS test she took 2 years ago hadn't only shown that she hadn't been infected with the virus, but that she was pregnant. It must have happened in the short break room encounter with Christian, after he had accused her of trashing his cars.

After the present incident with him, Grace felt confident she had made the right decision. Christian was not up to be a father for their daughter, Kelly deserved better.

Grace switched off the lights and left her office, banning all thoughts of Christian Troy out of her mind for good.

The End.


End file.
